


Daddy Christmas

by ttsg



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Exhibitionism, Gangbang, M/M, Public Sex, Santa Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9042878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttsg/pseuds/ttsg
Summary: Daddy Christmas and three elves





	

**Author's Note:**

> Posted at 12:00 on Sunday, December 25th

Seasonal work wasn’t the greatest and usually left Josh without a job most of the year but it usually paid fairly well.

 

That was how Josh ended up with a pillow on his stomach and a red suit on. 

 

The beard was the worst part because it was so itchy, that and maybe that he had to shave the beard he’d been growing since November first. 

 

He liked kids, anyway, which made being Santa Claus in the mall a little better. They asked for toys and things that were completely unattainable but they always grinned when he chuckled and told them maybe. One kid asked for his mother to be cured of cancer and Josh thought his heart might have broken. 

 

The worst part might also have been the elves. 

 

They had gone out as a group after the first night and gotten a little too drunk. It had been Josh and some of the other workers, elves mostly, that Josh had managed to forget names of. They all shared some embarrassing stories and of course, Tyler held his alcohol well and remembered all them. 

 

In between kids sitting on Josh’s lap he’d make some sarcastic remark about that one time when Josh had tried double penetration. 

 

“You couldn’t take two even if you wanted to,” he said, smiling as he watched a kid walk up the red carpet towards where Josh was sitting. Tyler was dressed as an elf, sitting on a stool that had been decorated to look like a present. 

 

The kid left and Josh rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh yeah? I did last night. Two poly guys. We went on a date and they took me home. Best lay I’ve had in a long time,” he said quietly, watching a mother bring her baby up. She sat on the arm rest and let Josh hold the child on his lap. They all smiled while the baby screamed. Josh apologized as he handed the kid back and the mother paid for the photo. 

 

“That’s bullshit. You wouldn’t be able to handle that much dick,” Tyler said, earning a glare from a man who was walking by their set up.

 

The next kid asked Josh for a second Xbox since he got mad and broke his old one. Josh had to refrain from telling him he was spoiled and didn’t even deserve coal. 

 

“I could take three if I wanted to,” Josh said, not quite meaning the words. He just hated how demeaning Tyler seemed, talking him down like he didn’t actually go home with those guys the night before. Tyler snorted.

 

“If you actually did then you’d be limping, trust me. Or they just weren’t that good.”

 

Josh felt hurt for the two guys he’d been with last night. 

 

“Shut up, they were just fine,” he said, leaning back in the chair. The line had gone away and Josh realized the photographer had put a ‘gone for lunch’ sign up. She told them it was break time and they had a few minutes to eat.

 

“Still bet you couldn’t take three,” Tyler said, standing and stretching. He rubbed his ass for a second and Josh didn’t even feel bad that he was sitting on a hard stool all day. He deserved it after being rude.

 

“Watch me,” Josh shot back, standing up and making his way towards the escalator. There were four elves and Josh that made their way towards an escalator. 

 

“Okay, well, there’s three elves,” Tyler said, pointing at two others and then himself. The last elf noticed that he hadn’t been included and he made a comment. Brendon, one of the elves, turned around and gave him a look.

 

“Shut up, Steve, nobody likes you.”

 

They were standing in line waiting for food, getting plenty of looks from people because look, it’s Santa. They didn’t notice that Santa and an elf were glaring at each other.

 

“Daddy Christmas could totally do it,” Josh said, watching as Steve went to order his food. Josh was standing with the other elves, the other two a little confused by what was happening but no less curious.

 

“Alright, then let’s do it,” Tyler offered, looking around, not sure where they could even go.

 

“Tyler, we aren’t going to have sex in the middle of a cafeteria,” Josh said, almost laughing when Tyler blushed.

 

“Jesus, it’s not like I was asking for that,” he said, his shoulders slumping and looking a little defeated. It was Dallon who spoke up.

 

“Well, there’s the bathroom, if you really wanted to prove something,” he said. It shocked the rest of them because he usually kept quiet, only piping up to counter something Brendon said. 

 

Tyler got that look in his eye again and Josh just knew he was going to say something rude, say something about how Josh couldn’t do it, wouldn’t do it.

 

“Let’s go then. Unless Tyler is too much of a chicken,” he said, glaring at the elf. The situation surprised Josh, in all honesty. It wasn’t like he’d been hard, thinking about asking Tyler to fuck him, though, he wouldn’t actually mind. He didn’t daydream about getting fucked in a dirty bathroom of the mall food court, especially not in a Santa suit that was actually ridiculously hot. He couldn’t imagine having sex with anyone with a pillow shoved up his shirt, a long, white beard on his face. Yet, here he was. Offering Tyler and two other men to take turns with him in the bathroom of a mall food court and what scared him most was that he wasn’t disgusted or even turned off by the idea. In fact, much to his own disappointment, he was turned on by the idea. He thought Tyler might be rough, thought that Brendon or Dallon might be rough and suddenly the idea seemed a lot more interesting. 

 

He hated that he was walking towards the bathroom, dressed as Santa with three elves following behind him. He hated that he was waiting for the handicap stall, that he had Tyler’s hands on him, on his ass, that he enjoyed it.

 

A little boy smiled at him as he washed his hands and then left the bathroom. Josh was half hard, wearing a Santa suit and waving at the little boy who he thought might have been on his lap an hour ago. 

 

Josh got a look as three people followed him into a stall, the sound of disgust from an older man but he couldn’t hardly pay attention. Tyler pulled the beard down from his face, had lips on his neck. He bit and sucked at the skin and Josh tried to protest.

 

“It’ll be covered by the beard,” he said and Josh knew he was right. That didn’t help how he was supposed to explain things to his parents when he went home with a hickey on his neck. How could he explain what was about to happen. 

 

He could hardly complain when Tyler was messing with the flimsy belt that barely held his pants up, could hardly complain when Tyler was palming him through his underwear.

 

“Can’t exactly be daddy if you’re taking it up the ass,” Tyler said softly, face still in Josh’s neck. It was whispered so people in the stalls a few down couldn’t hear. He wasn’t even sure if Brendon or Dallon heard. He wanted to believe that it was meant for his ears only, that Tyler and him had some sort of a ‘thing’ that made them more exclusive. Not including whatever was currently happening.

 

He didn’t have a label for what was happening, couldn’t describe why he was in the food court bathroom with somebody's hand on his dick while two others stood with their own dicks in their hands. He didn’t have a label for how ashamed he felt, how turned on he felt when Brendon spoke up.

 

“Do we get a turn?” Brendon asked like he thought Tyler just might be into a show. Tyler turned around then, his hand leaving Josh’s cock and Josh almost whined.

 

“Only if he says yes but I have a feeling he’ll pussy out,” Tyler said, side-eyeing Josh. It was meant as a challenge, meant for him to get annoyed and shove, maybe bend himself over and say ‘please.’ Josh didn’t do either of those but he did glare.

 

“Fuck you, Tyler, I can totally take three,” he said and Tyler turned back to face him. Tyler cupped his jaw and tilted his head up. If they were in any other situation, Josh might have thought they were in love.

 

“Sorry, you won’t be fucking anyone today.”

 

Tyler opened his wallet that he’d had in his hand and pulled out a small packet. He grinned at Josh and Josh couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

 

“Of course you’d carry a fucking packet of lube,” he said, exasperated but a little thankful. He rolled his eyes when Tyler rotated in his finger in the air, silently telling him to turn around. 

 

“Come on, Daddy Christmas,” Tyler teased, his smirk growing. 

 

A blush grew on Josh’s cheeks when he turned around, somebody behind him inhaling out of shock and maybe even desire. He couldn’t tell which of the three it was. 

 

All he knew was that Tyler’s lips were on his neck again, hands on his hips. They pulled his pants and underwear down to his thighs, leaving him to hold himself up against the wall. Josh stared down at his cock, feeling a little like he was on fire with how dirty everything felt, how he was turned on because of that. 

 

He felt dirty when he could hear Tyler opening the packet of lube, when he could feel the eyes on him. He pushed his ass out like he was presenting it to the others and well, maybe he was. It earned him a moan.

 

He had a finger inside of him, two, could hear the sound of a waistband snap and someone hissing from contact on their cock. He could hardly tell who it was over the blood pounding in his ears. 

 

Tyler’s lips were at his ear, breathing softly and letting his breath send chills up Josh’s spine.

 

“Is this okay?” Tyler asked and Josh wasn’t sure when he’d pushed his own pants down, when he’d put lube on his cock but it was pressing against Josh. He pushed back slightly before he nodded.

 

“I told you I could ta-” he was cut off by Tyler laughing, cut off by Tyler pushing the tip of his cock inside Josh.

 

“Okay, Daddy Christmas,” he said, watching as Josh’s head fell forward and hit the wall he was braced against. 

 

Tyler was slow for a long time, letting Josh adjust while Tyler rocked into him. It felt like it should have been somewhere more intimate, like there wasn’t two other people watching. He had Tyler’s lips on his neck and hands on his hips, guiding him back as Tyler pushed in. 

 

“Tyler,” Brendon said, sounding desperate and impatient, “We don’t have that long of a break, save the love making for when you two are at home.” It was meant to be a tease but Josh wondered if it would happen, if Tyler saw him as more than just a quick fuck.

 

He realized it would never happen as Tyler was pulling out and being rough with him. He was harsh in how he snapped his hips into Josh. He dug his nails into Josh’s hips, trying to pull him back harder. 

 

“Come on,” Josh whispered, reaching down between his legs and almost letting out a moan when he touched his cock. He hated that he already felt like coming but the situation was almost too much. 

 

It was too much as he was spilling over his hand. 

 

Tyler let out a moan when Josh tightened around him, trying to stifle it in Josh’s shoulder. He pulled out then, leaving Josh empty and a little confused. He leaned against the wall, turning to look back at him.

 

“You didn’t finish?” He asked when he saw Tyler standing next to him. Tyler had his cock in his hand, stroking himself slowly. It was obvious he hadn’t come yet, the tip of his cock leaking before he rubbed his thumb over the tip, smearing it down his length. Josh was a little enamored with the way his hand moved over his length. Tyler just shook his head.

 

“I’m selfish,” he said, closing his eyes and hissing as he gripped the base of his cock. Josh watched it twitch and wanted to watch him come. “Couldn’t let one of them be the one to open you up and I don’t want them to be the last one inside of you either,” Tyler explained and his voice sounded shaky.

 

“We aren’t even a thing,” Josh said because up until now, Tyler had never shown any interest. 

 

“You’ve given them a nice show, do they get a turn, too?” Tyler asked, changing the subject. With the way his tone was, it was more of a demand. He phrased it in a way that Josh could always back out, he was polite and his eyes were soft but it was obvious he wanted to watch, too. Josh swallowed, forcing himself to stand up for a second. He turned around to look at the other two people. They had their striped tights down to mid-thigh, both of them stroking themselves. Josh nodded numbly, staring at the cocks in front of him. He was tempted to get on his knees and suck on them but one of them, Brendon, stepped forward. 

 

Brendon was more handsy. He grabbed Josh’s hips and turned him around, shoved his face into the wall. 

 

“I’m sensitive, go slow,” Josh said but the words got lost in the air because Brendon was the opposite. He pushed in quickly, didn’t even hesitate before he set a rhythm. He fucked Josh with a hand over his mouth, barely muffling Josh’s whimpers. His body was sensitive and Brendon wasn’t doing him any favors. 

 

Josh’s cock twitched between his legs and tears sprung to his eyes. He didn’t think it would be possible for him to get hard again but his body would sure try. Brendon was definitely giving it his all. 

 

Brendon sealed his hand over Josh’s mouth, trying to keep him quiet. Josh’s breath stuttered in between each whimper and his cheeks were starting to get wet. Tyler pulled Brendon’s hand away long enough to let Josh catch his breath.

 

“Okay?” Tyler asked, touching Josh’s cheeks, wiping at a tear. Josh pushed back against Brendon in answer, a shiver running up his spine. His cock twitched again and it was almost painful when he started to get hard so soon after coming.

 

“Sensitive,” Josh whispered but he didn’t say no and he didn’t say stop. There was a part of him that was curious if he could take three cocks, if he could come a second time, if he could make all three of them feel good. Josh found that he liked it, liked the feeling of being fucked raw. 

 

Brendon’s hand was back over his mouth as he changed the angle and fucked into Josh’s prostate. Josh was crying for real then, tears leaking generously from his eyes. He was squirming, the feeling way too much for him to be able to handle.

 

He listened to the moans from behind him, could tell Brendon was close. He tightened around him, the feeling sending shivers up and down his spine but he got a loud moan from Brendon. He could feel Brendon twitch inside of him before coming. Josh’s body sagged when he felt the come inside of him and the weak thrusts from Brendon before the man pulled out. 

 

Josh’s breath was shaky as he tried to calm down, tried to stop crying. Tyler didn’t ask that time if it was okay to continue but Josh didn’t mind.

 

Dallon’s hands were on his hips but they were softer. They pulled Josh away from the wall, supported him so he could stand.

 

“Want to kiss you,” he said, turning Josh around so they were face to face. Dallon kissed him gently, their cocks bumping together. He held Josh like it was more than just a quick fuck and for a second, Josh forgot where he was. But it only lasted for a moment before Dallon was pulling back and turning him around. Josh was on the other wall, body leaning over the toilet. Dallon was slow as he pushed in, waiting like Josh needed to adjust. The come from Brendon made the slide easier though Josh was still sensitive. 

 

The door to the bathroom slammed open and all of them froze.

 

“Mark is about to take a wild diarrhea,” somebody, presumably Mark, said. 

 

Dallon only waited until the coast was clear before he went back to thrusting. He was slow the whole way through, brushing the tip of his cock over Josh’s prostate as he rocked into him. Josh was just trying to keep himself quiet so the other person wouldn’t know. 

 

There was a hand on Josh’s shoulder blades, pushing him down like they would have if they were in bed. It arched his back and bent him at the waist but there was no bed to stop him and his face ended up on metal pipes. It cooled his overheated and flushed skin and the angle that Dallon fucked into him was more than just right. 

 

Josh was hard again and still overly sensitive. He brushed his fingertips over the head of his cock and the sound he almost made would have been embarrassing. 

 

Dallon moved faster, pushing and pulling at Josh’s hips. It rocked them both, the pillow against Josh’s stomach kept moving, reminding him that he was still dressed as Santa. The beard scratched at his cheeks as he turned to rest his cheek on the pipes. 

 

“That’ll be the last time I have Taco Bell again,” Mark said, the sounds coming from his stall should have been a turn off. Josh was more than a little lost in the feeling of Dallon fucking him. He wasn’t rough with Josh like the other two had been but he wasn’t gentle on Josh’s prostate, either. He found it easily and kept aiming for it. He could tell by how Josh’s mouth fell open, how he was obviously struggling to keep moving. 

 

Dallon pulled him back and Josh’s face slipped, cheek hitting the handle on the toilet. He didn’t mean to push it down but it did, the loud sound filling the stall. Dallon didn’t stop, though, pushing into Josh faster now, chasing after his own orgasm. The flushing sound happened again, then again, Josh couldn’t pick himself up with Dallon’s hand between his shoulder blades.

 

“Me too, guys,” came Mark’s voice and Josh wasn’t sure if he meant the repeated flushing or the obvious sounds of someone being fucked. 

  
“Dallon, Dallon, let me up, it’ll overflow,” Josh said, nervous at the sounds he could hear coming from the toilet bowl. That seemed to snap Dallon out of whatever haze he’d fallen into and his hands moved so Josh could brace himself on the wall again. 

 

Dallon was quick with his thrusts, wanting to get off just as badly as Josh did for a second time. He was halfway to touching his own cock when Tyler got down on his level, glaring at him.

 

“Don’t you dare,” he said, voice a whisper but still demanding. Josh opened his eyes to stare back at him, looking  a little desperate.

 

“Please, Tyler, I’m gonna come anyway,” he said and it seemed to be the wrong answer.

 

The good news was that Josh did get Tyler’s hand on his cock, the bad news was it wasn’t to help him jack off. Tyler gripped him at the base of his cock, earning a small whine from Josh. He held tight even when Josh tried to thrust into his hand. He didn’t get very far with that. 

 

Dallon came inside of him like Brendon, milking himself until he was too sensitive and had to pull out. Josh’s knees almost gave out but Tyler’s hand moved and was on his hip, holding him up. Tyler was behind him again, rubbing circles into his hips and mouth at his ear.

 

“Ready for me?” He asked softly, cock nudging at Josh’s hole like he had done before. Josh groaned, eyes closing again.

 

“I said three,” he whined though he still pushed back into Tyler, wanting to make him feel good and wanting to come again.

 

“I didn’t finish though,” Tyler said, the smirk on his face obvious in his voice.

 

“And whose fault is that?” Josh shot back but Tyler was pushing in slowly, dragging it out and Josh was doing his very best to stay quiet. 

 

Tyler grabbed his hair and pulled, forcing Josh to arch his back as he fucked into him. He didn’t waste any time, especially when Brendon told them their shift started again soon. He reached around Josh and jacked him off in time with his thrusts.

 

It only took a few strokes before Josh was coming, unable to keep himself quiet. Tyler was still thrusting into him, not caring that Josh was crying, doing anything he could to help Tyler finish quicker.

 

“Please, I can’t take anymore,” he said, body sagging slightly. Tyler pulled out again and Josh was thankful for it but still confused. He almost turned around to say something but lips pressed against his ear.

 

“Can’t come inside of a slut like you,” he whispered, a small whimper leaving Josh’s mouth, “Already let two people use you.” 

 

Josh did everything he could to stay upright. 

 

There was no way anybody could mistake the moan Tyler made when he finally came. Josh felt in hit his lower back, knew that some of it had to be on the back of his Santa suit. 

 

Josh’s knees finally gave out and nobody was there to catch him. 

 

He sat on the floor and rested his head on the wall, trying to catch his breath. Tyler was next to him after a few moments, the striped tights he wore already back in place and his cock tucked away. He was gentle this time as he helped Josh up, grabbing toilet paper to wipe up the mess he’d made on Josh.

 

“Guess I shouldn’t have done that,” he mumbled, tucking Josh away and ignoring the whimper it got him. Josh was a little out of it as he clung to Tyler. 

 

“Not my suit,” he said honestly. Josh was almost sure that somebody had done worse in the suit but then he had to remind himself that he’d just been fucked by three different men. 

 

A toilet flushed as they were leaving the stall and they tried to hurry but they weren’t quite fast enough. A man stepped out of a different stall in front of them, staring at all four of them. 

 

“Guess you guys didn’t eat the Taco Bell,” he said and Josh realized this must have been Mark who had had a funky stomach. Josh’s cheeks were bright red and he was too embarrassed to answer, looking down at the floor. 

 

“He just needed help getting out of his Santa suit,” Tyler said, pushing Josh gently towards the exit. Mark made a quiet noise that sounded a lot like disbelief. Josh was thankful that he didn’t question it further. 

 

Tyler was quick as he pushed Josh along, hurrying back to their winter wonderland. Josh wanted to slow down, already able to feel how sore he’d be. The chair where he sat was thankfully padded but it wasn’t enough after taking three cocks. 

 

Josh sat down with a quiet groan, getting a laugh from Tyler who sat on a stool next to him. 

 

The first people in line were twins, a boy and a girl with bright shiny faces that were far too excited about meeting Santa. They jumped on Josh’s lap, pain shooting through his body. 

 

Josh couldn’t even hear Tyler laughing over his own groaning. 

 

The kids listed off everything they wanted, grinning and grabbing at his sleeves, smiling so wide at him. 

  
“Alright,” Josh said, his voice still a little strained, “Tell the camera ‘Merry Christmas!’”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, you filthy animals


End file.
